


南甜 / 不二臣

by MOREmi



Category: nan tian
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOREmi/pseuds/MOREmi





	南甜 / 不二臣

🚄🚅预警  
我预警了！  
白眼狼忠诚度教育sex养成下流无三观文学  
全是虎狼之词  
这篇应了墩儿的话  
我不是个人  
长短的看我气力吧

1.

张九南把樊霄堂带回来那年他才10岁。

在一众搜罗来的孩子们的哭天抢地里，只有他一个人听到规则以后毫不犹豫的捡起地上的刀扎进隔壁孩子的心脏。

不是很精准，但也一刀毙命，不仔细盯着也发现不到他手指微微的颤抖。

这不是玩笑，这是末位淘汰的杀人游戏。

首位只有一个。  
他把短刀使得像索命的长镰，一众孩子惊慌失措抱头鼠窜，有几个反应过来的却只是哆哆嗦嗦的捡起地上的武器却不敢向前。

他不同，他按住要跑的孩子，扯着脖子，割了他们的喉咙。

鲜血淋漓中，能看见他眼里的光逐渐暗淡下去，只剩下对活着的渴望。

张九南就透过铁丝扣成的笼子看到那个小小的他，那个逐渐暴露兽性，最后稳稳的站在尸堆上，眼里蓄满了泪却不让他们掉下来的那个10岁的他。

独狼会拼死相搏绝不后退，与生俱来的念头就只有胜者为王。

张九南笑了然后合上西装的扣子站起来鼓掌，像落幕了一场精彩绝伦的音乐会。

哭闹喊叫全停了下来，空气里铁锈和鲜血味道一同缠绵，此刻危险的颜色是八月即凋谢却盛丽的玫瑰。

樊霄堂顺着那巴掌声看向他，眼睛里的泪掉了出来，于是把刀握的更紧。

张九南看着他那满是血污的脸上一道泪痕划过，带着那红色液体坠在地上，于是九月到了，玫瑰花瓣凋落在地上。

一朵一朵枯萎。

他抬了下手，就有人把樊霄堂给放了出来。

这是莫大的讽刺，在这人间地狱之前，他也只是抬抬手就把推了下去。

樊霄堂握着那把刀朝他走去，脚步有些虚浮，额角渗出细细密密的汗，脸庞还是稚嫩的10岁孩子，但眼里却像装了满满一座坟场的凄厉。

绝望不是绝望，他还是想活下去。

张九南低头看他血污中姣好的容貌笑了。

也不怕染污自己高定的西装，亲昵把他抱在怀里说

: 宝贝儿，你真棒，但也可惜，以后你得为我活了。

樊霄堂记得那天张九南穿着白色衬衫，身上有神鬼莫尽的冷香，棕红色染在了那干净衣物上了大半，混着那冷香更加凛冽。

他没有犹豫的一刀就扎在了张九南肋骨下面，手指不再颤抖，熟能生巧。

众人起身拔枪都怼在了他的脑袋上。

黑洞的枪口能闻到火药味儿，但他眼珠都没转一下，只是还盯着张九南的脸。

他的死活，就是他的死活，他在觉得不公的那一刻决定让他也的为他活。

他才十岁，心智皆卓。

张九南还是笑着看他，只是笑意更深，然后把着他的小手把刀从自己肋骨下拽了出去，他吸了口气。满手鲜血的冲旁人挥了挥。好像汩汩流血的地方不过是蚊虫叮咬过的低级痛感。

众人撤下黑枪。

他波澜不惊的对盯着他的眼睛说 : 宝贝儿，算扯平了吗。

樊霄堂愣住了，而张九南此刻脸色苍白的张九南用另一只手把他抱回怀里说了那句樊霄堂这辈子都得刻在心里的话。

: 你知道吗，更可惜的是，以后你也得为我才能死。

2.

跪在床上的人腰胯都纤细柔软，正因如此他能容纳阴茎的甬道逼仄且湿润。

张九南抓着他的臀肉把自己一寸一寸的钉在他身体里。

贯穿到极致时伸出手掐住了他的脖颈。

樊霄堂的脸涨的通红，脖颈的青筋绷紧又被人握在宽大的手掌里，可就算如此他也咬着牙不让那些破碎的呻吟掉出来。

他的腰乳紧实晃动，臀边白肉上是阴茎被挤出来时候抽打出的红印。十指因深陷入被褥显得更加纤长，张九南像要掐死他一般忽然发力然后跟随着的就是更加大力的顶弄。

樊霄堂被持续掐住气管后发出粗重的吭哧声，连口水都要掉下来，但他眼睛通红的忍耐着，努力让自己的行为看起来不像条狗。

他知道，张九南喜欢他看像条败犬，夹紧尾巴，楚楚可怜，用身体告诉他自己并不耐操。

但他不。

欲色绕怀肉皮粘连起来，敲击声如别样的呻吟。  
不动声色，却针尖对麦芒。

他们连做爱也都像是在认真较量。

许久后他们停止了这场战役，张九南点了支烟，橙黄色的火舌席卷上烟身，他吐出一个烟圈，空气里的荷尔蒙气息混着精液的腥味成了此刻欲望流逝后的短暂厌倦。

他们在床的两侧平躺着，一同看那吊着床幔的天花板。

樊霄堂脖子有刚才被掐出的粉红印子，他摸着上头浮起的红肿笑了。

歪头冲张九南眨眨眼说 : 我真他妈想杀了你。

这一派天真无邪不知道他是如何堆砌出来的，那欲色褪去，他的声音温柔到没有了温度。

张九南得烟还叼在嘴里，一个翻身就搂住了他，箍紧了他的肋骨，把烟顺势递到他手上说 : 疼吗，疼怎么不喊，像个哑巴。

樊霄堂的手很漂亮，他拿起那只烟吸了一口，刚要从肺里渡出的时候被柔软的舌尖绕了回去。

这个突袭似的吻带着让人上瘾的尼古丁由舌尖四散到他口腔每个角落。

直到唇舌交接出湿热的津液，绕着舌下嘴唇描绘出湿热晶亮的吻。

樊霄堂在此刻推开他，眼神与唇一样湿漉漉的，没有引诱的意味，他只是眯着眼又吸了一口，然后随手把那烟蒂弹飞出去。

张九南按住他的手腕又在吸吮他的锁骨，然后舌尖滑回他耳边时候声音沙哑

: 不掐在烟灰缸里，着火了怎么办。

樊霄堂摸着他肋骨上那块疤呼吸急促了起来说

: 那就一起死吧。

3

那人把枪顶在樊霄堂脑袋上的时候，张九南只看了一眼就四下寻找着什么地方，连同他身后的人也一样不甚在意此刻他营造出来的鱼死网破的气氛。

那人看着他无谓的动作不免惊慌，而后看着一脸纯善的樊霄堂。

汗顺着鬓角滑下，他喉咙滚了几下，然后把枪头更紧的按在了他脑袋上。

这一刻他觉得张九南没有别人说的这么宠爱这个毛头小子，他慌了，但不能放，这是他唯一活下去的机会了。

张九南寻了一道墙靠着，斜斜靠上，点了支烟。

只这里背风，不然这烟不知道该点多久。

樊霄堂问拿着枪的人 : 你只是想活下去，对吧。

像极了别人问他国贸怎么走，他反问一句，你去那干嘛的闲聊。

那人咽了口吐沫，然后拽紧了他的脖颈子，枪头抖着，破了音得喊着 : 把嘴闭上，老子一枪崩了你妈的。

众人无动作，无声响。

张九南叹了口气，把那烟头一下子弹在了那倒霉蛋的眼睛上。

在他眯眼那一瞬间樊霄堂回身掐住了他的脖子，小臂贴上了那个人的耳朵，箍紧了头骨。

形式转变的太快，那人扑通一声跪了下去。

樊霄堂觉得可笑，于是轻轻在那人耳边说了一句 : 哥哥，你可太自私了。

随着两手一拧，手里人的脊椎在空旷的车库里碎出回响。

不用利器致命，他就是杀人机器。

张九南吹着口哨朝他走过去，樊霄堂起身扯过他的领带把他拽到脸前说

: 不掐进烟灰缸里，不怕着火吗。

张九南抚去了他的衣服上的褶皱揉着他被枪指过的脑袋说

: 那就一起死啊。


End file.
